


Kneel Before I Make You

by GodsObsession



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen does what he wants, Bondage, Dom/sub, Grimmjow hates that he likes it, M/M, Punishment, Top Aizen, bottom grimmjow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsObsession/pseuds/GodsObsession
Summary: Grimmjow is as stubborn and troublesome as always, but this time Aizen doesn't let him get away with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**The matter was rather complicated. Grimmjow was a constant irritation and trouble. Aizen had believed that after Touzen had destroyed the Sexta's arm that the bluenette would finally stop being so rebellious etc. Well as it had turned out Aizen was terribly wrong. In fact Grimmjow seemed to be causing more trouble than before. Just the other day he would've killed Szayel had Ulquiorra not stopped him. Not that Aizen cared particularly for the scientist, but right now Aizen had much more important things to do with his time than to find another Espada. In any case, Aizen was running out of patience and ideas of how to tame the Sexta Espada. However, Aizen did have an idea of what to do with Grimmjow to make him behave.**  
  
**Grimmjow let out a small, irratated sigh. He'd lingered long enough in the desert. He was supposed to have been on a scouting mission for Aizen, but it ended up as beat-the-bloody-shit-out-of-everything-in-sight-for-fun time. Honestly the arrancar figured that Aizen sent him on this pointless mission to get him out of his hair. Grimmjow snorted and made a slight grin. Who would have thought that Aizen could reach that point of vexation? As Grimmjow headed back to Las Nochas he chuckled to himself. Not only had he spent an entire day just fooling around ding whatever the fuck he wanted to, he had done it in opposition to what Aizen had instructed. Little did he know just what that would cost him. Back in the throne room of Las Nochas, Aizen sat on his throne, hand in chin, with an irked expression, absorbed in his own thoughts. He looked up to a minor arrancar entering and bowing.**  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Sir, Grimmjow has returned from his mission." **Aizen's brow furrowed and he made a soft exhale.**  
"Tell him to come report to me." **The arrancar nodded and bowed his way out, traveling the halls to relay the message to the Sexta, who had been heading towards his room in eager thought of a shower and nap. The messenger interrupted his hearty stroll, telling him of Aizen's wish of his presence. Grimmjow let a heavy frown fall upon his features, along with letting out a low grow, causing the arrancar to retreat in fright. The Sexta shoved his hands into his pockets and made his slow way to the throne room where Aizen awaited. It was quite a while later when Grimmjow finally reached the throne room only entering a few feet in from the door.**  
"I almost believed you had gotten lost, Grimmjow. You took a while." **Aizen's usual condescending voice seeming to come from every direction of the gigantic throne room.**  
"Or maybe your idiot messenger made a few stops before coming to deliver your message." **Grimmjow's sneer could nearly be heard through his tones and Aizen kept silent for a moment before ignoring the comment and preceding with business.**  
"So, your report of the mission?"  
"Eh? What mission?" **Grimmjow snickered inwardly** "Wait dya mean that something about scouting the desert? Eh, didn't do it. Sorry." **The sneer spread across Grimmjow's face and his voice dripped with sarcasm, not bothering to hide any of this from Aizen.**  
"I see. And why?" **Aizen slowly yet cooly inquired.**  
"Why? Because I didn't fucking feel like it!" **Aizen remained silent for a moment before speaking with a colder voice.**  
"Come here, Grimmjow." **Grimmjow stared up at Aizen for a moment, his expression mildly cocky**  
"Dont wanna."  
"Now." **Aizen's tone was now near freezing as well as very stern. The air in the room had suddenly become heavier, Aizen's reaitsu flickering slightly. Grimmjow didn't verbally respond, but his changed expression and his glaring eyes showed his resolution to disobey. After a few moments Aizen spoke,** "Grimmjow, if you obey me now the consequences will be far less than they are going to be if you don't." **The warning couldn't be clearer yet Grimmjow refused to move towards Aizen. They had been through routine this before. Aizen would let out his reaitsu bit by bit until Grimmjow was on his knees, but Aizen didn't have the patience for that today. Instead, he let loose a large portion of his reaitsu crash down on Grimmjow suddenly. Taken by surprise, Grimmjow let out a gasp that was cut off as he crashed to the floor, only managing to catch himself on his hands and knees. Slightly amused Aizen decided to release tiny bits of his reaitsu for a while, which made Grimmjow break out in sweat and begin to tremble, watching the effects before releasing another large portion which brought Grimmjow to be completely pressed on the ground. After several minutes which felt like hours to him, the Sexta was completely drenched in sweat, trembling against the floor uncontrollably, and heaving breaths.** "Have you learnt your lesson?" **Aizen chuckled slightly as the bluenette made a small whimper against his will.** "Good." **Aizen then reigned his reaitsu back in, leaving Grimmjow to regain his breath and bearings. After several moments Grimmjow had sat up but made no other attempts to move.** "I'm still waiting, Grimmjow." **The arrancar jerked his head up to look at Aizen. He calculated for a second before slowly standing and walking up the stairs to Aizen, not ceasing his glaring eyes. He stopped a few paces away from Aizen, putting his hands back in his pockets and growling ever so slightly in his throat.** "Grimmjow, here doesn't mean that you take whichever place you prefer, here means right here." **As he spoke the last, Aizen pointed to the ground directly in front of his throne. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, hesitating.** "Grimmjow," **Aizen's tone was a warning as he raised his eyebrow slightly as if daring Grimmjow to disobey. Biting his lip, Grimmjow took slow, halting steps closer to Aizen and within a minute was standing directly in front of the shinigami. They had done all this before, very frequently and Grimmjow knew what the next command would be. Grimmjow held his head down, glaring at the edge of Aizen's seat, clenching his fists tightly.** "Kneel." **The single word had the Sexta slowly go down on his knees in front of his lord.** "Good boy. Now, I shall discipline you for your recent misconduct. I've given this a great deal of thought. No matter what tactics I use you continue to rebel. So, I've thought of this one." **Without explaining and leaving Grimmjow to wonder for a moment, Aizen pulled a ribbon from within his robes, took Grimmjow's hand and tightly bound the bluenette’s wrists behind his back.**  
"Wha-"  
"Hush." **Having effectively silenced the Sexta, Aizen then proceeded to loosen his obi in the front. He reached into his hakama then pulled out his cock, shocking the bluenette. Out of every possibility, this had never ever crossed Grimmjow's mind.** "Open your mouth." **Aizen pulled Grimmjow's chin forward, letting go when Grimmjow's mouth was aligned with his cock.**  
"Wait-!" **Before Grimmjow could finish, Aizen grabbed the teal hair at the back of his head and thrusted Grimmjow onto his cock, forcing him to deep throat. The bluenette's cry of surprise went ignored as Aizen proceeded to set a fast pace in and out of Grimmjow's mouth. After his momentary shock, Grimmjow fiercely struggled, trying to get away. Unable to he went to his last resort. Just when he was going to bite Aizen yanked his head far back, earning a half-muffled cry. Letting his tone take a dangerous, husky edge, Aizen leaned forward, pulling back painfully on Grimmjow's hair.** "If you were to do that, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, you would severely regret it. Understood?" **Grimmjow made a slight grunt before letting a yes slip between his gritted teeth.** "Good, now this time I want you to try to make me feel good. Use your tongue." **Grimmjow's only response was a low growl, but he opened his mouth again, letting Aizen push his cock back into Grimmjow's mouth.** "Go ahead~" **Aizen encouraged slyly. Grimmjow slowly began to move his head up and down on Aizen's cock, rubbing his tongue roughly against it. After a while Aizen gripped Grimmjow’s hair tighter and started making him move faster. Then Aizen shoved his cock completely inside Grimmjow’s mouth and came. Grimmjow gagged on the white-hot liquid that came filling up his mouth and trickling down his throat. Slowly pulling out, Aizen took hold of Grimmjow’s chin, lifting it up.** "Swallow all of it. Then you need to clean this." **Grimmjow forced himself to swallow it before coughing and nearly vomiting. Aizen then pulled his chin back up.** "Clean it." **Grimmjow froze, staring at Aizen for a moment before Aizen raised his eyebrow.** "Now." **Grimmjow gritted his teeth before swallowing his disgust as well as some of his pride then leaned forward to lick all the semen off Aizen's cock. The one questioning thought he kept repeating was, _Why the fuck am I hard!!?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aizen had untied his Sexta. He sent Grimmjow on his way, not commenting on the Sexta’s erection. But he saw it. Grimmjow knew he saw it. It was obvious from the smirk the Lord of Las Noches wore. Grimmjow went to his room as fast as he could without full out running. What had just happened? Why did Aizen do that? And why did he like it? Grimmjow shouldn’t have liked it, but according to his dick, he did. A lot. The Sexta shoved his hand inside his pants as soon as his bedroom door closed behind him. Quick and rough, he jerked himself off, coming with a harsh moan.** “S-shit…” **Grimmjow held his cum covered hand in front of his face, eyes glazed over. He just jerked off because of Aizen. Aizen made him hard. Aizen used him. Used him like a toy. It angered the Sexta immensely. But it also slightly terrified him. He’d never been used like that. Whenever he slept with someone, he was the one on top. Always. It didn’t matter who it was. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was always on top. But not this time. Not with Aizen. Not with the Shinigami who could so easily overpower. Who could so easily dominate him. No. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let himself be owned like that. Like Aizen’s bitch. So, devised a plan. A terrible plan to be honest. But Grimmjow was sure it would work. Eventually..**

**It had been a few months since then. Grimmjow’s plan was failing miserably. He put a lot of effort into causing more havoc and trouble than normal. Each time, he’d take it one step too far, Aizen would summon him again. Each time he’d resist as much as possible. Each time Aizen would let out a soft, disappointed sigh as he flooded the room with his reiastu. They repeated their little sessions. Aizen using the Sexta then sending him away, untouched. It was slowly driving Grimmjow mad. Sometimes Aizen would make him stay longer. After he had pleased his master. He would stay kneeling, head down and his lord’s fingers in his blue hair. Always bound. It was torture. And Aizen knew it. The Lord of Las Noches would have the Sexta sit, still hard and aching, for hours. Grimmjow hated every moment of it.**

**One day, Grimmjow was particularly pissed off. Much more than normal. Perhaps it was because the day before Aizen had used him more than once and left him in need for nearly the whole day. His master had sent Ulquiorra on a mission. The Sexta tagged along and decided to sabotage it. He was pretty damn satisfied with himself as he trekked back to his room. He stiffened when there was a messenger waiting outside his door. He knew exactly what the lesser hollow was going to tell him. And he dreaded it.** “Lord Aizen wishes to see you immediately.” **Grimmjow swallowed and dismissed the messenger. He knew this wasn’t going to be good. Probably the worst by far. The Sexta wasn’t looking forward to it. As much as Grimmjow wanted to ignore the order and just hide in his room, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen to him if Aizen had to come get him himself. He made his way to the throne room. He could feel dread slowing him down, but he dared not take his sweet time. When he arrived in the throne room, he had strengthened his resolve. He stepped through the threshold, closing the door behind him. Grimmjow looked up to his lord. Outwardly, Aizen looked calm, a ghost of a smile on his lips. But Grimmjow could feel his mood through the pressure in the room. The Sexta stood stubbornly just a few steps into the room, even though he knew where Aizen wanted him. The master wasn’t having any of it though. Arching one thin eyebrow, he spoke.** “I’m in no mood for your games, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. If you come here now, I might forgive you with a small punishment. If you do not..” **His master’s voice was soft yet terrifyingly cold and commanding. It carried the anger Aizen had and absolutely terrified the Sexta. It was almost enough for Grimmjow to obey. Almost. Aizen’s mouth twitched and he let open the flood gates of his spiritual pressure. He didn’t bother holding back. Grimmjow crashed down to his knees, then all fours, then stomach, all within seconds. Aizen continued the onslaught for several minutes. Well beyond the point where Grimmjow couldn’t even move a finger. The Sexta was pressed firmly to the ground, all air pushed from his lungs. His eyes were screwed shut and his entire body was trembling. There were whimpers coming from his throat. Breathless but audible.** “Come.” **Came Aizen’s steely voice, just a second before he lifted his reiastu. Slowly, ever so slowly, Grimmjow rose and moved towards his lord. His furious blue eyes were trained on the ground as the Sexta made his way towards the foot of Aizen’s throne. He was there. He hesitated. Aizen’s brow raised.** “Grimmjow.” **It was a warning. He kneeled. The proud bluenette didn’t look at his lord. Instead he focused on the edge of the throne. Any moment now, Aizen would bind his hands and open his mouth. Any moment. But that didn’t happen. Instead, a thick black leather collar was buckled around his neck. Grimmjow’s eyes widened and his hands immediately went to rip the offensive thing off. But Aizen had apparently charmed it. It couldn’t be removed. The Sexta looked up to Aizen, a blood thirsty rage on his face and burning in his eyes. He opened his mouth, about to speak, shout, scream. But he was silenced with one look from his master. Aizen wasn’t about to have his pet pitch a fit.** “May this serve as a reminder as to who you belong, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.” **The Sexta glared harshly at the edge of the throne again until he felt a touch on the collar. His crackling blue eyes looked to Aizen. He offered his wrist’s up to his master, eyes seeming to say, “this is what you want, isn’t it?”** “Good boy.” **Came Aizen’s soft praise as he took the Sexta’s wrists, pulled them behind the bluenette’s back, and bound them tightly with ribbon. He then threaded his fingers through the silky blue hair. Once again, Grimmjow was surprised. Instead of using him, Aizen simply pushed the Espada’s head onto his knee and ran a hand through his hair. They stayed just like that, Aizen seeming content to simply display his ownership over the proud arrancar. For now, at least. Grimmjow could tell that this wasn’t his punishment. Far from it. While his cheek rested on his master’s knee, Grimmjow’s eyes stayed on the chair, only occasionally glancing up to Aizen’s face. When he did, the Lord of Las Noches would look back. His glance was cool, checking to see how well behaved his pet was. Grimmjow would quickly look away. After what seemed like hours, Aizen reached down to untie the Sexta’s arms then sat back up.** “You may go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**It had been about a week. Aizen had been rather busy, which is why he wasn’t summoned, Grimmjow figured. The Sexta had been on his best behavior. It almost made him sick. Of course, his best behavior didn’t include doing some minor damage and chaos. But Grimmjow hoped it wouldn’t add to his already gigantic punishment. He was rebellious, not an idiot. The collar drew attention from the arrancars around him. The lessers only stared at it, but the fraccions would snicker at him and certain Espada mocked him. Grimmjow ignored the arrancars, shot ceros at the fraccions, and punched the Espada. Finally, Aizen summoned him. However, it wasn’t to the throne room. The Sexta had just gotten out of the shower when a knock sounded on his door. After delivering the summons and giving directions as to where the Sexta would go, the messenger left. Blue eyes stared in shock at the door. He was being summoned to his Lord’s bedchambers. Grimmjow carefully dressed himself, mind turning the summons over and over. He made his way towards Aizen, gripping his sword tightly. He found himself staring at the towering twin doors in utter surprise and confusion. What was he supposed to do now? Knock? Just get in? Announce himself? He was saved the trouble of the decision by Aizen’s commanding voice.** “Come in, Grimmjow.” **Apparently, the Shinigami had sensed him. Well, that settled it. Grimmjow pushed the door open just enough to slip through then closed it behind him. The room was large, yet seemed comfortable. Aizen was relaxing in a big plush chair, eyes regarding Grimmjow carefully and a light smirk playing on his lips.** “You may leave your _Pantera_ on the rack, jacket on the table.” **Aizen instructed, waving his hand to the coffee table with the sword rack on it. Aizen’s sword was on it and Grimmjow stared at it for a moment. Aizen was defenseless without it, in a way. If he wanted to, Grimmjow could take and use it against Aizen right then and there. But he didn’t. He couldn’t, he knew he couldn’t. The Lord of Las Noches was never defenseless. It was simply impossible. Grimmjow pushed the thoughts from the head and set _Pantera_ down. He hesitated as he reached for his jacket. It really didn’t cover much, but he didn’t really like the idea of being bare before Aizen. He slid it off his shoulders and dropped it on the table in an inelegant heap. Grimmjow didn’t realize that his lord had gotten up until he felt cool fingers tracing the tattoo on his back.** “My Sexta.” **Aizen murmured against Grimmjow’s ear, making the arrancar shiver.** “You’ve been good this past week. Didn’t want to dig yourself into a deeper hole? Will you be good tonight? It’ll be better if you are.” **Aizen slid his hands around the Sexta’s waist, holding him firmly for several moments before letting go.** “Come.” **The Shinigami commanded, taking a few steps towards the bed. Grimmjow did not move. Instead of Aizen letting out his crushing reiatsu like the Espada expected, the master simply slipped a finger under Grimmjow’s collar and pulled him. The Sexta was too surprised to resist, and before he knew it, he was tumbling onto Aizen’s bed. He turned so he was on his back, ready to fend Aizen off or to move off it. But he was immediately held down with the reiatsu. He makes a slight gasp and growl, trying to fight it, but he can’t. Aizen takes his time, slowly pulling the Sexta’s arms above his head and cuffing the to the headboard. Next, he took out a blindfold and fastened it over Grimmjow’s eyes. The Sexta was clenching his teeth, struggling against the bonds and pressure. He had already broken into sweat and was making high pitched sounds. Grimmjow could tell where this was going, and he didn’t like it. Aizen sighed softly and laid a hand on Grimmjow’s bare chest, effectively stilling the arrancar.** “Be still, kitten.” **Aizen’s hand trailed ever so slowly down.** “This is your punishment, remember?” **Grimmjow growled fiercely at the nickname, straining against the bindings. Aizen let up his reiatsu, using only the bindings and his hand to keep Grimmjow in place. The arrancar still tried his best to wiggle out of Aizen’s reach, but to no avail. Only his master’s fingertips were touching his skin, but where they touched burned like fire.  They ran along the edge of his hollow hole briefly before dancing away to tease him more. Aizen was relentless. How he used only the smallest of touches, but he grazed over Grimmjow’s most sensitive spots. Grimmjow didn’t even know he had any sensitive spots, but Aizen was making the Espada aching hard and needy. It was infuriating. Somehow Aizen had him so sensitive and strung like a fly. The bastard’s fingers only put enough pressure for Grimmjow to feel it, to like it, but never enough to satisfy. He didn’t really know how long Aizen had teased him, but he would put a guess at about an hour. By now, Grimmjow was hot, desperate, and oh so sensitive. Anytime Aizen’s fingers would get anywhere near his erection, the cruel bastard would simply drag them right by. It was hell. The arrancar just didn’t care anymore that there was a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth, that he was aching hard for Aizen, that he was making pitiful sounding pants, or that his muscles were trembling. His body tensed and curved, responding to every miniscule touch. _God, god, stop playing, stop fucking teasing and just touch me TOUCH ME DAMNIT!!_ Grimmjow’s head fell back and his chest lifted just above the bed, a silent plea. But suddenly Aizen was gone. No longer touching the Sexta, and Grimmjow was too far gone to sense him in any way. The Sexta whined, lifting his head and sniffing the air like he could find Aizen by scent. Which he probably could. But before he could do anything more, teeth were digging into, _biting_ , at the edge of his hollow hole. The cry he let out was a scream of pain mixed with pleasure. It was the first solid touch Aizen had given him and it did exactly what the Lord of Las Noches wanted it to. It had Grimmjow Jeagerjaques begging.** “ _Fucking touch me, touch me. Please god.. Please..fuck…. A-Aizen.. touch me, PLEASE”_ **Aizen chuckled, finger’s tracing where his teeth had just been. It had Grimmjow trembling with need and sensation. The lord hummed as if considering whether to give the arrancar what it wanted or not.** “That’s not all you say, kitten.” **Grimmjow swallowed. He knew what the bastard meant. What he wanted. He tightened his jaw, not wanting to give in. His master wasn’t having that. His fingertip ever so lightly trailed over the seam in Grimmjow’s pants, effectively over his crotch. The Sexta shuddered and tried to buck his hips into the sensation, but Aizen’s hand was gone before he got the chance. Grimmjow let out a whine of frustration before biting his lip.** “P..please touch me….. Aizen-sama..” **The lord’s eyebrow raised for a moment. He would have Grimmjow say more, beg more, grovel more. But he supposed that it was progress enough for one day. Finally, Aizen pulled off the Sexta’s hakama, placing a hand on the aching member.**

**Aizen didn’t go easy on his arrancar. Grimmjow had been barely able to let out a single word by the end of it. Because Aizen didn’t make him just come once, or twice, not even three times. Five times. Aizen milked the Sexta for all he had, leaving him as a pile of goo on his gigantic bed. Grimmjow wasn’t conscious enough to realize he’d been untied and cleaned up. And he wouldn’t be for a while.**

**When Grimmjow awoke, he was alone. He felt slightly groggy as he slowly sat up, blinking into the darkness. His blue eyes searched the darkness for his Lord, but the man was no where. Grimmjow did happen upon a nicely folded pair of clean clothes. Only then was he aware of his nudity. He looked down at himself before pulling off the silken sheets and moving to the edge of the gigantic bed. The Sexta’s feet touched the cool floor, lowering and pressing against it. He looked around once more, just to make sure he was alone. Then he stood, pushing up from the bed, moving himself across the room. He reached the clothes and slid them on, the fabric resting against his skin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**“** Grimmjow?” **Aizen asked. It was the regular Espada meeting and all the others had already given their reports. The Sexta raised his head to look at Aizen. After a moment, his gaze fell back down and forward.**

“Nothing to report.” **Aizen said nothing for a moment, brow raised. Grimmjow glanced back to him to find the reason for the silence. He swallowed, gaze returning again to the edge of the table.** “..Sir” **Aizen’s lips formed into a smirk that Grimmjow didn’t need to look to feel.**

“Alright. That concludes this meeting, dismissed.” **Aizen declared and the Espada all stood, filing out of the room.** “A moment, Grimmjow.” **The words fell softly from the Lord’s lips and only a few Espada glanced back to Grimmjow. The Sexta himself flinched and frowned at the floor, his expression becoming rebellious. It had been about a month or two since the last session. Grimmjow had been docile, behaving well, and obeying Aizen consistently. No surprise, but he hated every second of it.**

“What?” **He asked harshly the moment the doors closed behind the last Espada.**

“Come here.” **The Lord of Las Noches replied casually, sipping what was left of his tea. Grimmjow frowned deeply and glared at the back of Aizen’s chair for several moments before finally moving. His master waited patiently for the Sexta to come and kneel beside his chair. When he finally did, Aizen’s fingers ran themselves through the soft blue locks as the electric blue eyes glared at the armrest.** “You’ve been very good, kitten. It surprises and pleases me.” **Aizen waited for a response, but Grimmjow didn’t give one.  What was he to say? So his master continued** “I hope you keep it up.” **The Lord of Las Noches smiled at his Sexta, his finger’s going from Grimmjow’s hair to cup his cheek. Grimmjow’s blue eyes closed for just a moment, feeling the cool touch. It was gone in a moment as Aizen stood. He smiled down at his still kneeling Espada.** “Come with me. I’d like to spend time with you.”

“What if I don’t want to?” **Grimmjow replied immediately. His master raised a brow at him. Instead of responding, Aizen motion for Grimmjow to follow with a single finger then turned to go. It seemed that he wouldn’t care if Grimmjow followed or not, but the Sexta knew that it was a test. The bluenette stood, quickly falling in step behind his master. They walked a few paces to the door, Grimmjow’s eyes on the ground. Aizen turned around in a moment, finger’s taking the Sexta’s chin and tilting his head up to place a kiss on the rebellious lips. Aizen smirked at Grimmjow’s shock as he pulled back and turned to slip through the door. Grimmjow shouldn’t follow him. Really, he should just screw all the consequences and just leave and abandon the Lord and Las Noches.**

**Grimmjow slipped through the door, following his master.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
